1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of forming and growing a single crystal of a semiconductor compound and more particularly, to a method employing a seed crystal of the compound with elemental reactants comprising the compound.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There have been many attempts made to produce a single crystal semiconductor compound to be used as a substrate for luminescent diodes, transistors, diodes and the like. These compounds are formed by the combination of an element of Group II or III of the Periodic Table and an element of Group VI or Group V, respectively. Since these elements have a vastly different vapor pressure at a given temperature, there is a great deal of difficulty encountered in the formation of a single crystal of the compound, particularly one large enough to be used as a substrate for semiconductor devices. Furthermore, the reproducibility of prior art processes is rather poor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,203 reveals a method of forming and growing a single crystal of a Group III-V compound. However, a single crystal seed material of the Group III-V compound is not employed and the orientation of the single crystal obtained using this method cannot be predicted. A technique which can form the desired compound from its elements and grown a single crystal of predictable orientation from a seed material, without appreciable dissolution thereof, is therefore desired.